The Moonclaw pride gen 1 - Kazanah and Tayjas
by TLKmad
Summary: This story is all about the first generation of my made up pride 'The Moonclaw Pride'. It is all about how the pride begun and a miraculous story of love and sacrifice.
1. Chapter 1 - Present day

Under the hot African sun in the middle of Kenya, a group of about 5 young lion cubs played under the watchful eye of their pride. The largest cubs name was Shujaa, which means Brave, and that he definitely was. He was sitting high on the top of a rock.

Shujaa was concentrating so much on looking cool that he did not see Stadi, the youngest female cub of the pride quietly sneak up behind him. When the moment was rite, Stadi pounced on her big brother. A few seconds later, when young Shujaa had recovered from the shock he called out "Stadi, get off!" Knowing that his sister would not get off him that easily he decided to call out to his father, King Bure (meaning free).

Hearing his sons calls, the king quickly rushed to the savannah where the cubs were playing. As soon as he saw the chuckling lionesses, King Bure knew exactly what had happened. Bure strolled over to his two bundles of pride and joy and laughed. "DAD! DON'T LAUGH! THIS HEARTS!" The king grabbed Stadi by the scruff of the neck and placed her by his side. Then he looked over at his son, still laying on his stomach. Shujja looked at his sister "I'll get you next time!" Stadi nodded then as soon as her brothers back was turned she muttered to herself "in your dreams!" The king chuckled.

That night, Prince Shujaa woke up at the dead of night after having the most horrible nightmare. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a moving shadow, then he noticed his father was missing! _Oh no, something bad has happened, there could have been a rouge in our land and father must have gone to sort him out _the prince taught. Thinking this he ventured out the cave only to see his father lying by a small stream. Shujaa approached his father and asked "Dad? What are you doing out here, its late and cold?"

The King looked round "Shujaa son, I come out here most nights to talk to Kazanah and Tayjas." Shujaa looked puzzled "who and who?" King Bure smiled. Come here and lay down next to me and I shall tell you the story of Queen Kazanah and King Tayjas, the two most powerful and sacrid lions ever known by this pride. Shujaa trotted over to his father, he loved listening to his stories!

King Bure cleared his throat "Are you ready, this is going to be a long story?" Shujaa nodded eagerly. "Okay" started the King. "It all started a long, long time ago..."


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting

"Our pride lands were just a wasteland in between two well known prides, one being the Mountain Pride just over Mount Kenya. In the pride there lived a young lioness. Her coat and paws were a fallow colour with a light khaki underbelly and muzzle. Her tail and earings were a dark chocolate and her eyes were a blue as the sky! Her name was Kazanah. Kazanah had got lost after a hunting lesson and had no idea where she was, she definitely was not in her pride lands and was in grave danger!

Across the wasteland there was a pride called the River Pride. You can probably guess by the name that their pride that they had the most water than any other pride in the whole of Kenya. In this pride there lived a young male lion. His mane was a dark bistre colour and his fur was kind of taupe, but a bit more brown."

King Bure was soon interrupted by his son. "Dad, how do you know all of this?" Bure looked down at his curious son, "this story has been passed down from generation to generation and not a single detail is forgotten." Young Shujaa nodded then yawned, the Prince was getting tiered. Bure knew that his son would be asleep soon, but he carried on with his story. "This lion was named Tayjas. His eyes were hunter green. Young Tayjas had been caught hunting a young zebra, which was against the law in the River Pride, as it is here. He was laying in a dark cave waiting for the king of the pride to call him.

Eventually, he was called and he made his way to his king. The king of the River Pride was strict and cruel. On top of that, he did not like Tayjas very much and his daughter had been showing interest in him. The king made his final judgement, EXILE!

Tayjas was chased out the River lands and made to roam the old, empty wasteland, alone.

Kazanah had also made her way into the wasteland, but was not alone. A group of hyenas were watching her every step and following her at a safe distance.

When Kazanah lay down the hyenas started to circle her, licking their lips. Kazanah stood up and asked the hungry dogs what they were doing, but the hyenas did not answer, they just made their circle smaller and smaller until they were close enough to pounce on top of her. Kazanah roared and growled but the hyenas took no notice. Kazanah was under the hyenas so could not even attempt to hit them.

About a mile away, on the other side of the wasteland stood Tayjas. He heard the roars and ran towards the noise to help them out. As he ran the sound grew louder and louder. Eventually he saw what was happening and jumped over the log he was using for cover. He bravely attacked the hyenas and helped Kazanah up of the ground. As soon a Kazanah noticed that Tayjas was a stranger she arched he back and growled loudly. She asked Tayjas to get away from her and that she could cope on her own. But Tayjas knew that she couldn't and that he did need her help, and he needed hers.


	3. Chapter 3 - Death

"Kazanah accepted the fact that Tayjas was not going to leave her alone any time soon, and so the two of them got into a conversation together. Kazanah tolled Tayjas what had happened to her, that she got lost after her lesson. Tayjas giggled he was surprised that her mother had not stayed close to her.

Eventually the two young lions found a cave just in front of a tree. The sun was going down and they needed a place to rest, so they made sure the cave was unoccupied and entered. Before long, they were both in a deep sleep.

About a month passed and Kazanah and Tayjas had developed feelings for each other. So much so, that Kazanah was now expecting a cub. They were now in the company of Kazanah's sister who had come looking for her and 3 other lionesses they had found in the jungle. Each of them had their roles in the small pride, all the lionesses went hunting in the bordering prides, and sometimes even in their own territory as some herds had traveled to the little kingdom for the fresh grass which grew.

Tayjas protected the lionesses and the borders of his kingdom from rouges, Hyenas and other kings. Everyone was happy in the company of the now king Tayjas and Queen Kazanah. The royal couple decided to name their pride the Moonclaw pride.

A week passed and Kazanah went into labor. She got extremely ill from the heat and the large litter she was giving birth to. The queen gave birth to 5 healthy cubs, but sadly she did not make it herself. The whole pride mourned for weeks, Tayjas especially.

One day, when Tayjas was patrolling his borders, he herd a mewing sound. He went to see what it was and to his surprise he saw a young cub. It had just been dumped in a patch of long grass. Being kind heated, the king picked the cub up and took it to the pride.

He said to the pride that the cub would be cared for and would be his and Kazanah's daughter. The adopted cub was named Saidia and she got along with the royal cubs prince Chafu, princess Maarfia, princess Nuru, princess Jua and the one chosen to be the next king, prince Imani.

The pride thought that Tayjas had gotten over Kazanah's death, but he was simply hiding his sadness for the benefit of the pride. But in hiding his sadness, it grew stringer until one day he could not bare it any longer. He asked the lionesses to take the cubs (who were now teenagers) hunting.

When they were out of view, he ventured into a near by kingdom and roared to get the kings attention. He was going to be killed, but that was his plan. He was going to be with his wife up in the stars above, and that is just what happened.


End file.
